particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurorian Patriarchal Church
The Aurorian Patriarchal Church, officially the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra and often referred to as Aurorian Church is the main branch of Hosianism. It traces its roots in the First Council of Auroria when the HAHCT was founded in 533; the church dissolved in 1819 after persecutions in Selucia. Two of the main branches of Patriarchal Hosianism that were refounded after 1819, the Selucian Patriarchal Church (founded in 2385) and the Theognosian Church (founded in 2154) reunited following the Second Council of Auroria to form the modern day Aurorian Church. Beliefs The Aurorian Creed We believe in one God, Almighty Father to Us All, Who created Terra and Caelum, all that is visible and invisible, (Who led Ariel to Holy Yishelem, and shielded his people.) And we believe in one Lord, Eliyahu Hosios, Pure and Holy Spirit of God, Created with Terra before all ages, Announced through prophesy, Holy Word of God, through the virgin Sarahea in man incarnate, Who is light to our world, True servant of the one true God, Who called us, the Pious, to follow His word, And was exiled to the desert by vengeful man, Who, persecuted even in exile, Strengthened His resolve, and did His duty, Even in the face of death. For forty days did He pray in His despair, And then ascended into heaven. And on the third day He did descend to hell to bear our sins. Returned triumphant, then disappeared into Hiding, According to scripture. Who, with divine Grace, Sent to us the Light of God, Which illuminated His Word to the prophets of old, To remain with us to light the way, And give us strength to believe, In memory of those who came before, We believe that he has life eternal, And that at the end of times, He shall return to judge living and dead, To be Saviour of Terra, And that His Kingdom shall continue, In time and eternity. Until such a time, we hold true to His teachings, Hear and live His Annunciation, In the Community of the Pious, One holy, apostolic and ecumenical Church, We acknowledge one baptism for the remission of sins, In the hope that we shall live again, In life eternal. Amen. History Organization *'ArchPatriarch in Auroria' ::*Majority of bishops (both of Selucian and other rites) :*'Patriarch of Canrille'. ::*Canrillaise Bishops. The Patriarchate follows mainly the Theognosian rite :*'Patriarch of Istalia, Solentia, and Quanzar' ::*Solentian, Istalian, and Kafuri bishops. The Patriarchate follows mainly the Theognosian rite. :*'Patriarch of the Augustans' ::*Kalopian bishops and Augustan-Rite bishops in Zardugal, Cobura, and Vanuku. The Patriarchate follows mainly the Augustan rite. :*'Patriarch of the East' ::*Pontesian, Barmenian, and Cildanian bishops, as well as Coburan-Rite bishops in Zardugal and Cobura. The Patriarchate follows the Eastern Rites (Hobrazian, Kathuran, and Coburan) The Church is headed by the Arch-Patriarch, whose official titles are the following: * Ecumenical Arch-Patriarch of the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra * Vicar of Elijah Hosios * Successor of St. Michael Vigilius, the First Apostle * Bishop of Auroria * Primate of Selucia * Supreme Watcher of the Church * Sovereign of the City State of the Empyrean Temple * First and equal among the Patriarchs * Father of the bishops * Servant of the Faithful. Canons regarding the structure of the Church §1 When Eliyahu instituted the Apostles at the head of which he placed St Michael Vigilius, chosen from among them. Just as "by the Lord's institution, St. Michael and the rest of the apostles constitute a single apostolic college, so in like fashion the Aurorian ArchPatriarch, Michel's successor, and the bishops, the successors of the apostles, are related with and united to one another. §2 The Lord made Michael alone the "rock" of his Church. He gave him the keys of his Church and instituted him shepherd of the whole flock. This pastoral office of Michael and the other apostles belongs to the Church's very foundation and is continued by the bishops under the primacy of the ArchPatriarch. §3 The ArchPatriarch, Bishop of Auroria and Michael's successor, "is the perpetual and visible source and foundation of the unity both of the bishops and of the whole company of the faithful." §4 "The college or body of bishops has no authority unless united with the ArchPatriarch, Michael's successor, as its head." As such, this college has "supreme and full authority over the universal Church; but this power cannot be exercised without the agreement of the Aurorian ArchPatriarch." §5 The bishops are appointed by the ArchPatriarch, and no bishop will have authority unless appointed by the ArchPatriarch. The ArchPatriarch has the faculty of revoking the appointment at any time. §6 Particular Churches inside the Mother Church are given the status of Patriarchates. The bishops of these churches are selected and appointed by the Patriarch, after the approval of the ArchPatriarch. The Patriarch is chosen by the bishops of the Patriarchate, but needs to be appointed and approved by the ArchPatriarch. Unapproved bishops and Patriarchs are in full schism with the Church. §7 Each bishop and priest may say the liturgy in the rite he may chose. Every dioceses has an official rite, but other rites can coexist within it. §8 The ArchPatriarch is chosen by the holy Assembly of Cardinals. The elections are secret and each candidate has to obtain 2/3rd of the votes. Any priest of the Church can be voted. §9 The ArchPatriarch appoints Cardinals in the Empyrean Temple. Every priest can become a cardinal. Patriarchs are automatically cardinals. §10 The ArchPatriarch shall reserve the right to dress in white and gold. Cardinals can dress in red. Patriarchs can dress in gold. Bishops can dress in purple and priests in black. §10 The language of the See of St. Michael shall be Selucian. Patriarchs and bishops are free to adopt the language of their rite and culture, but official documents are encouraged to be in Selucian. Liturgy The Seven Sacrifices remain the following: 1.Sacrifice of Water (Baptism) 2.Sacrifice of Gratitude (Revelation, equivalent of the Eucharist) 3.Sacrifice of Fire (Illumination, similar to confirmation) 4.Sacrifice of Piety (Vocation, consecration of priests) 5.Sacrifice of Love (Marriage) 6.Sacrifice of Purity (Remission, similar to confession) 7.Sacrifice of Memory (Burial) Category:Hosianism Category:Religion